Aceward Indigo
Aceward (Ace) Monroe Indigo (born August 11, 1980) is an american professional wrestler and musician. He is better known for his ring name Rock N' Roll God. Early Life Ace grew up a poor boy in Hollywood, California. He went to school & community college and graduted with top honors. He had two passions: Professional wrestling, been in love with the sport since the days of Macho Man Randy Savage & playing in a Heavy Metal band. So far he has had 3 albums with Rock N' Roll God leading name band. JWF (2000-2002) Ace was parting with friends in Elma, Washington because he was heading to the Seattle scene for music. He watched a Just Wrestling Federation (JWF) show and was mediately hooked. So with no professional wrestling training he talk Owner Papa Joe into letting him into the ring. First match he ever had was on JWF Monday Night Massacre against a retiring legend Chainsaw. Chainsaw defeated a young Rock N' Roll God with a jacknife pinfall and foot on the ropes. From that point Rock N' Roll God would go on against the rest of the legends with wins and losts. He then fued with Mr T and Mr Michael and at the end of that fued they shot his knees with a hotgun. They didn't go to jail for aboslutely no reason. Fued with Pepsi-Holics RNRG then fued with Papa Joe & his stable called Pepsi-Holics. He had matches and eventually won the JWF Light Heavyweight Championship from Papa Joe. This fued turned to friendship as RNRG would never join the Pepsi-Holics but they both vow to stay out of each other ways. Until in late 2002 JWF closed down. Members RNRG faced and either won or lost too....M@T, Papa Joe, Clazzik, Justin Asshole, Mark McConnell, and Raven-Hawk! RNRG captured the JWF Light Heavyweight Championship from Papa Joe. Fued with Justin Asshole RNRG and JWF Hall of Famer Justin Asshole has a 1-3 record. Meaning out of the 4 matches they ever had in the company RNRG won once and even then that was luck. The match was when Diablo and RNRG was set on taking out the Pepsi-Holics and he helped RNRG to beat Pepsi-Holics member Justin Asshole. WWE Madness/Insanity Championship Wrestling (2002-2006) RNRG came over WWE Madness federation as it's door where closing. He and then tag team partner Diablo would go on and win their last Tag Team Championships. It brought plenty of honor for them to finish the company. Through the course of a year WWE Madness would try to reopen with two brand and RNRG manage to capture a Intercontinental Championship. WWE Madness closed down. Then when it renamed to Insanity Championship Wrestling (ICW), he would go onto fued with the likes of Bret Hart, Kurt Angle, Wolf, Mike Shockly, and few others that are their Hall of Insanity which was rumored RNRG was going to be in as well. He did capture and personalized their Universal Championship. He would go on to have a lets destroy RNRG's custom title match where he destroy Mr. Kennedy. ICW would close down later in 2006 and never comeback. Fued with Wolf RNRG and ICW Hall of Insanity Member Wolf has a 0-5 record. Meaning in five matches RNRG has neither came close, or did and couldn't get the job done. Anyway you look it Wolf has never lost to RNRG. Indy feds (2002-present) RNRG would go throughout his wrestling career in various federations winning their titles. He has managed to win belts in all divisions from world title status to hardcore division belts. Tag Team to lightweight. He did what it took to make a name for himself. Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation (2002-present) While wrestling in WWE Madness and different feds he opened his own federation called Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation (ECWF). The federation is still active and is always training new talent. RNRG has married two ECWF divas in Sara Stylez (which he had a kid with) & Amber Wynter. They have divorced and now he is a single dad. He and Dan Prosser won the ECWF World Tag Team Championships. RNRG also replaced Bill Ryder and got to hold the ECWF Global Tag Team Championships. He also captured the Hardcore Championship during the 24/7 rules era of the gold. He hasn't been active in the ring as much. So in 2006 he inducted himself into the Hall of Fame thinking that he will never be in the ring or that the company was doomed to die. RNRG married Amber Wynter. The two had a happy marriage for 7 months til Kris Kage returned after a 8 year hiatus and ruined the marriage. RNRG & Amber got a divorced after it. 2016 RNRG and Amber gotten remarried. 2017-2018 RNRG has reopened ECWF full time and getting the fed off of the ground. RNRG announced that in September him and Amber are expecting their first child. RNRG's second child. With this reopen Kris Kage came out of the shadows to cause hell. First he got onto the roster, and then won a War Games match to reearn his 50% ownership of ECWF. Now the two along with General Manager Daniel Dream & Head of Socail Media Ricky Stanton are running ECWF in complete chaos. 2019 RNRG went all the way to November of 2019 before closing ECWF down for good. They traveled to different big cities putting on shows but the roster wasn't feeling it and never was RNRG. He paid everyone in full and just closed down the company. Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation RNRG has been in and out of EHWF in a course of years. RNRG has a well known hatred for Mike Maddox and former creative director. He didn't like the vision Maddox had and therefore the two never agreed on anything. So RNRG left the company. RNRG has also appeared there to defend his ECWF titles that EHWF has claim to steal. RNRG signed a contract with always competitive federation Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation (EHWF). Well he was set to tag with fellow ECWF Star Eli Sykes. The team lost and RNRG left the company because he wasn't feeling it being there. RNRG is in a life long fued and hatred towards EHWF alumni Mike Maddox and Michael Rissi. The issues that has happen between the men do not look like to ever settle. Authentic Hardcore Wrestling RNRG has been in ties with AHW since owner Rush Downings and him been friends. RNRG has boughten the company out and made it a shortlived brand. Then merged his ECWF and AHW to make Extreme Inc! But it went back to ECWF and AHW has had a openings and closings for a while. Now it is open and uses RNRG as a jobber against his will. But in RNRG's efforts he has main event several shows where they needed to fill in for lack of top talent. Asylum Sports Entertainment Wrestling RNRG joined Asylum Sports Entertainment (ASE). He had a tag team match with Victoria Scott because he refused to face her. But the team lost and RNRG left the company because he wasn't feeling it being there. Boardwalk Wrestling RNRG has now join Boardwalk Wrestling (BW). He face off against BW female Rose and defeated her (1-0). Then in his second match he faced Tim Stone and defeated him. (2-0) RNRG suffers his first lost via submission to Bucky Evans. (2-1) RNRG superkicked his way to a win against "The Canadian Enforcer" Kevin Tracer. (3-1) RNRG suffers his second defeat to Eddie. (3-2) Due to a backstage argument between him and management. RNRG has been released from Boardwalk Westling. Fight One! RNRG has been in process of signing with Fight One! '''promotion. But sadly to report RNRG just didn't have the time to want to be there. 4 Corners Wrestling RNRG is thinking about joining Perry Wallace's '''4CW promotion but hasn't been confirmed yet. In a losing match for a debut. RNRG decided not to returned and hopes 4CW will be around forever. Off and On from Wrestling RNRG spent the most of 2015-2016 opening and closing ECWF. Also exploring different federations on twitter and establishing a name for himself. Extreme Wrestling Corperation It is official RNRG is comingto EWC. He signed a contract. RNRG lost to Drew Stevenson in his debut match. Later left the company and the hopes of returning down the line. World Wrestling Headquarters RNRG has signed with WWH. He defeated Shiro Tsuchii in a Dark Match on the HellsGate brand. Then he loses a tag team match with Jacob Cass against Tanja Devereaux & Princessa Inez in the main event of the next show. RNRG no showed against The American. RNRG lost to a old rival Chris Matthews in the first round of the International title tournament. Vengeance Wrestling Federation After being talked into it by owner Joshua Bennett RNRG has signed a contract with VWF. He left the company after getting into a disagreement with management. DARC Pro Entertainment RNRG has signed with Miles Blake's DARC Pro Entertainment. '''He lost his debut match and then his tag team title tournment match. RNRG left the company. Hybrid Wrestling RNRG & The Summer Boyz has signed with '''Hybrid Wrestling. It went no where. Championahip Wrestling Coalition RNRG is joining Championship Wrestling Coalition (CWC) under the Hollywood Pro brand. Then the brand was closed down and seem he can't find a brand that will take him. Global Championship Wrestling RNRG had joined the Global Championship Wrestling (GCW) on the Lighting brand. PHW RNRG joins PHW and is attempting to make a name for himself. Had one match and quit shortly after. Mile High Wrestling RNRG joins Mile High Wrestling (MHW) his first match was a lost to Solomon Cain. Then he defeats Chris Mosh. He loses a 5 person over the top rope battle royal to Sam Hamilton for the MHW ThrowDown Championship. He has lost twice to MHW Heavyweight Champion Skrabz. RNRG quit the company wees before the company shut down. sad face!! Efed Club (Divine Wrestling) RNRG joined Divine Wrestling as apart of a agreement with the admin. But after a lost at the first show called Saga in a triple threat match RNRG quit the company due to seeing other superstars he vowed never to work around. He lost his debut match against Mr. Katz for the Divine Wrestling Hardcore Championship in a fatal four-way. RNRG got his release from the company because he saw it going no where. Idaho Wrestling RNRG has joined the Idaho Wrestling Company and plans on getting his feet back into the game. Action Wrestling With the advisement of his friend Carnivore / Mr. Katz / The Resrrected One / Daniel Dream. RNRG has joined Action Wrestling. Personal Championships RNRG won the ICW Universal Championship and place the Universal company logo on it surrounded by red & blue music notes. RNRG went ahead and created a custom championship calling it The Rock N' Roll God Championship. He doesn't plan to defend it but take it with him federation to federation to show it off. Filmography Television Discography Rock N Roll God (self title) (2002) Red, White, & Blood (2003) Legend of the Conspiracy (2008) Personal Life Aceward has been shot in both knees by Mr. Michaels from JWF. He has a broken neck he got over in japan losing the Suidical title. Aceward has one son named Aceward Russell Indigo with ex-wife Sara Indigo (maiden: Stylez) and he was born on April 11, 2008. Aceward & Lynn Indigo welcomed Rebecca Marie Indigo on January 3, 2019. Ace has been married three times. To Sara Stylez, Amber Wynter, Desitny Hunter. Divorced from them. In 2018 Ace and Amber got remarried and couldn't be more happier. Ace's music career is not as much as his wrestling career. Almost laughable that he made three albums featuring other people's music and not his own stuff. Tattoos There is green letters on upper left arm that spell PAUL & CALVIN, it is the name of friends that died on lower forearm inside a cross that is dedicated to his mother. He has a big open winged bald eagle holding a guitar on his back that covers the upper back. He has H in old English on his lower right arm that is rep Hollywood. He has now on inner-forearms the names of Rebecca & Ace Jr. In Old English writing representing each child he has. RNRG's Family Parents - Thomas R. & Sarah D. Indigo Dad's Side Three brothers - Jerry, Jeremy, & Billie Indigo Richard Indigo (aka The Giver) is the son of Jerry making them cousins. Susan Indigo - Stambreli (Richard's sister/Jerry's daughter) married Randle Stambreli (aka Big Randino) making them cousins. Johnny Indgio (aka Grungie) "mentally challenged" son of Jeremy making him & RNRG cousins Billie Indigo has children but as of yet none are in the wrestling business Personal Friends & Enemies Friends Rock N' Roll God has two close friends William Demond & Devin Hughes (AKA Bill & Don Summer) in fact they are his personal security guards that follow him around ECWF and whatever fed he goes too. RNRG has made several friends through social media outlet Twitter. Griffin Hawkins is someone you will see RNRG talking to. Chris Spade is someone RNRG has spent a weekend or two hanging out with while visiting Chris's pet velociraptor tried to take RNRG's arm but instead took his beer. Daniel Dream is a friend he met through the 2017 Rumble but can find RNRG and him having debates. RNRG is always playing Pretty, Paper, Scissors with Ricky Stanton and always lose because Ricky uses Pretty and that is automatic win of the game. Chris Cane is beer drinking buddy RNRG usually send kegs of his beer to. Big T '''showed RNRG how to superkick a Elk instead of shoot it with a rifle. '''Dexterity is a rapper he met in GIWF and the two became friends til Dex left. Enemies Micheal Rissi perhaps the worst person RNRG believes exist. He has quit federations because this man gotten involved. EHWF Ian Towsend (aka Wolf) is a man that RNRG has never beaten. Eventhough the two don't say bad words to each other still haven't settled nothing down. ICW Justin A**hole! 'Eventhough they don't speak to one another like Wolf Justin & RNRG havent settled their score. JWF In Wrestling 'Finishing Moves *'Red, White, & Blue Kick' (Sweet Chin Music when Cocky; or Superkick for out of blue) *'Rock N' Roll History' / History of Rock! (Kneeling side slam) 'Signature' *'The Randini' (Edge style corner Spear to fallen opponent) *'The Givernation' (Tombstone Piledriver) pays respect to his cousin The Giver *'Rock N' Roll Submission' (STF) 'Other Moves' *Dropkicks (any style) *Pedigree *Emerald Fusion *Ric Flair style chops in the corner *Release German Suplex *Leg Trip *Clotheslines (any style) *DDT *Belly-to-Belly Suplex *Scoop Slams *'Flying Elbow Drop' (tribute to Macho Man Randy Savage) 'Managers/Bodyguards' *Sara Stylez-Indigo (ex-wife) *Key *Amber Wynter-Indigo (2x ex-wife) *Destiny Hunter-Indigo (ex-wife) *Mister Sinner (Rock N' Roll Tower stable) *'The Summer Boyz' (Bill & Don Summer) - as part of ECWF Security *DIrty Dogg & Dirty Bitch - as part of ECWF Security 'Wrestlers Managed' * Ace Jones (while ECWF Hollywood Champion) * Dexterity (when they tagged in GIWF) * Sara Stylez-Indigo (while they were married in ECWF) * Amber Wynter-Indigo (while they were married in ECWF) * Destiny Hunter-Indigo (while they were married in ECWF) Nicknames *'"The One & The Only"' *"The Stable Killer" *"God Among Men" 'Entrances' *"Counterfiet God" by Black Label Society (Boardwalk Wrestling) *"Cats Scratch Fever" by Ted Nugent (JWF) *"Sweet Child O'Mine" by Guns N' Roses (As ECWF Owner / Fight One / PHW / Divine Wrestling) *"Alive" by POD (Indy Feds) *"Cocky" by Kid Rock (4CW & EHWF) *'"You Never Met a Mother Fucker Quite Like Me" by Kid Rock' (Hybrid / AW / Idaho Wrestling) *"California Love" by A Joker's Rage (EWC & WWH) *"Greatest Show on Earth" by Kid Rock (CWC & GCW) 'Pics' *'Kid Rock' *Chris Jericho *John Morrison *Ted Nugent *Triple H *Phil Anselmo *Hulk Hogan Championships and accomlishments Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation (ECWF) *Owner *(1) Hardcore Champion *(1) World Tag Team Champion (w/Dan Prosser) *(1) Global Tag Team Champion (w/Ray LaPointe) *(2006) Hall of Famer Just Wrestling Federation (JWF) *(1) Undisputed Heavyweight Champion *(1) World Heavyweight Champion *(1) Light Heavyweight Champion *(1) Tag Team Champion (w/Diablo) *(2007) Legend *Lifetime Archeiver WWE Madness/Insanity Championship Wrestling (ICW) *(1) WWE Madness Tag Team Champion (W/Diablo) *(1) ICW Aggression IC Champion *(1) ICW Universal Champion Japan All Pro Wrestling (JAPW) *(1) Suidical Champion World Wrestling Alliance (WWA) *(1) Undisputed Heavyweight Champion Universal Championship Wrestling (UCW) *(1) World Heavyweight Champion *(1) Hardcore Champion International Wrestling Alliance (IWA) *(1) IWA Heavyweight Champion Xtreme Wrestling Federation (XWF) *(1) World Heavyweight Champion TNT Wrestling *(1) Hardcore Champion Frasel Wrestling Alliance (FWA) *Hall of Famer *(1) FWA Champion GIWF *(1) Tag Team Champion (w/Dexterity) The World * The Rock N' Roll God champion (current & only) Category:Aceward Monroe Indigo Category:Beyonce Category:Alyssa milano Category:Pepsi Category:Ecwf4life Category:Mediamass